Various forms of structures for sweeping the interiors of chimney passages clean have been heretofore provided and most are designed to be lowered down into the chimney passage from the upper end thereof. However, some forms of chimney sweeps are not constructed in a manner whereby they may readily navigate a tortuous chimney passage and other chimney sweeps do not include accessory structures whereby the task of freeing a stuck chimney sweep may be facilitated. In addition, most chimney sweeps do not include structure for vertically reciprocating and yet gradually lowering the chimney sweep downwardly through a chimney passage to be cleaned. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved chimney sweep which will be capable of performing these various functions in addition to operating in a superior manner to achieve the primary function of cleaning a chimney passage.